


The Cherry Chair

by Rusalkii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rusalkii/pseuds/Rusalkii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry; inspired by Luna Lovegood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cherry Chair

**Author's Note:**

> How I envision Luna Lovegood sensing the instability of her mother's nature.

A bowl of water with mud and rice,

Stirring sticks all made of ice.

The air is sweet and fit for play,

Although, not often, do I stay.

Not so tall, my eyes just meet,

That cherry wood with pallor feet.

What will it be this summer time?

Glass to gems, water to wine?

Playing in the river streams,

Chocolate eggs in grass so green.

Will it be like winter days?

Fish with wings and lightening rays?

Tinged with navy, our cheeks glow,

Angel patterns in the snow.

A recurrence of your plight,

With rope encircled, gripped with fright?

Father moved me from that way,

Once more hidden from your forray?

Standing on that cherry chair,

Blonde hair wild, and grey eyes stare.

He did not come, and then it came,

The fire flamed in ice cold game.

The explosion cut, and flesh did flare,

You hopped away with silver hares.

Their ghost-like wonder I did see,

When I sensed that you were free.

I look up, yet it stings with blue;

Smiled with droplets falling through.


End file.
